The present invention relates to improvements in sealing mechanisms for toilets and to flush means associated therewith. In particular, the invention pertains to toilets of the type wherein the toilet bowl discharges to a holding tank and a closure member is provided for opening and closing the discharge outlet from the bowl to the holding tank. In toilets of this character, which may be used in mobile homes, recreational vehicles, marine vessels and the like, the closure member must function to provide a sealed closure of the discharge outlet except during the flushing cycle of the toilet.
Known toilets of the type to which the present invention relates are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,939,500 and 4,032,996. The former patent discloses toilet apparatus wherein a pan serves to close the discharge outlet and a flush means cooperates with the pan to provide a water seal at the closed discharge outlet. The flush means provides an accumulation chamber which functions to discharge a volume of water into the pan after the flushing operation is terminated to fill the pan partially to form the water seal. A ball valve in the flush circuit is operatively connected with the actuator mechanism for pivoting the pan during the flushing so that flush water will flow to the bowl when the pan is pivoted to its open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,996 discloses a sealing mechanism for the discharge outlet of the toilet bowl wherein a blade is pivoted generally in a horizontal plane between a closed position wherein the blade is seated against an elastomeric sleeve projecting downward from the outlet, and movement of the blade provides a wiping action on the surface of the blade.